Pretentious Child
by Light K. Yagami
Summary: Light Yagami was one of the best students in the school. Of course, then there was his competition. Three other students with outrageous nicknames. They hung out together, and he never got to actually meet them. Until the new school year when they were all put in the same advanced placement class. Nothing can go wrong with this arrangement, right? Wrong. (No Pairings quite yet)


**I'm taking this super seriously. So seriously. Enjoy.**

**Also, because I'm a loser, it takes place in America so I can be the most accurate in the schooling system.**

* * *

><p>Light Yagami had worked so hard to be one of the top rated students in his school. And then three nobodies had transferred from <em>England<em>, and suddenly they were his competition? Bull crap. They had to have ties somewhere. Light was not going to accept the three strange people (two of which were Freshmen the past year, making them now Sophomores) were about to surpass him! It was ridiculous.

He didn't even know what they looked like- only their names. He hadn't had any classes with them (he knows that the Freshman must've been in advanced placement). Their 'names' were Near, Mello, and L. When Light first heard that, he laughed. Who in their right mind would want to go by adjectives or (even worse) a letter? Yes, Light's name was also an adjective, but that was his given name for fuck's sake. So it obviously didn't count.

It was now the last day of summer, and Light was ready. Ready for his senior year, ready to take those pretentious pieces of shit down. And to do that, he had to have a perfect sleep schedule, perfect diet, and perfect organization. But being the best was not just limited to grades. He had to be a model student also- respectful and kind. He needed to be involved in the classroom and the school. He already had a place on the tennis team, and he would run for school president. He'd get amazing grades on the SATs and ACTs. He'd get into his choice colleges. He'd be valedictorian. And he'd be better in every aspect.

Light was competitive, but only if he knew he'd win. And in this situation, he wasn't sure if he'd beat the ones who dare try to take his title.

* * *

><p>Also beat the ones who talk shit about him. He can hear you, you know.<p>

* * *

><p>It was now the first day of school. Light was standing (awkwardly, I might add) at the bus stop at the end of his street. He watched the cars whizz by, getting more and more impatient with every coloured blur that rushed by. Maybe he should've asked his mom to take him. His sister, Sayu, was standing beside him, listening to her music. She was entering her sophomore year, along with Mello and Near.<p>

The yellow bus (of torture, as Sayu called it) approached. "Sayu." He nudged her, and she looked up from her iPod. They began walking to meet the bus, and when they got on, Sayu sat with one of her friends (a blonde haired girl, with two pigtails in). Light went to the middle of the bus where there was a seat available.

Well, I say available, when it was actually occupied with a dark-haired boy. Light shrugged it off, because the other seats were all full or being held by someone (the book bag trick is what told Light that). He sat down, and the boy made no move to tell him he couldn't. He didn't say anything, actually. Light didn't mind, they probably weren't going to sit next to each other again. So, Light just looked at the seat in front of them, and overheard a bit of the conversation.

"Rem! Rem I just saw a really good joke." A raspy voice said from in front. Probably a smoker.

"I really don't want to hear it." A female said back. A disappointed sigh came from the male. Light had never seen these people before. Maybe they were a part of the group that called themselves 'Shinigami'. It was laughable.

"Please, Rem?"

"No, Ryuk." The female sounded bored (maybe she could use a laugh).

The male, who had sat directly in front of Light, turned around. _Yep. Definitely a part of the 'Shinigami'._ He had black eyeliner on, and yellow eye contacts in. "Hey, kid, do you want to hear a joke?'

"I'm not a kid." Was all light said back. The male's black lips formed a frown.

"Well?"

"Fine." Light said, internally rolling his eyes. The joke itself probably wasn't even good.

"What do you call it when Batman skips church?" The boy was holding back his laughter.

"What." Light said monotonously. (He noticed the boy next to him lean over a bit, as if to hear the answer) (Light knew the answer).

"Christian-" A laugh broke the answer "-Bale!" The punk exploded in laughter. Light sighed. Rem sighed. The boy next to him sighed.

"That was horrible, Ryuk." Rem said.

"It's not my fault you have no sense of humor." Ryuk answered, before turning around. Light rolled him eyes now, before leaning his head back. Then someone just had to poke the back of his head. He ignored them, but not without gritting his teeth. He figured it was an accident, until it happened again.

"Oi. Your head is in my view." A voice said, and Light turned around slightly. A boy(?) with hair that ended just above his shoulders was glaring at him. Next to him was another boy with white hair and large grey eyes.

"It would've been in the way anyway, Mello." The white-haired boy said, causing Light to stall. _This was Mello? The fourth ranked student in the school district?_ Using his sense of judgement, the boy next to him must've been… Near, because he doubted L (a senior like himself) would sit with a sophomore.

"Shut up, Near. No one asked you to talk."

"Well, no one asked you to talk either." Near said calmly. Light realized he was staring at the boys behind him, so he turned back around (but not before hearing another person join the argument. According to Mello's shouting, the other voice was Matt). The boy next to Light glanced back at them.

"Stop fighting." He said, his voice dull and bored. They stopped. Wow. Just like that. It made Light think. If this boy has some sort of power over them, it must mean that he was older than them, but respected by them also. That means that this crazy haired boy must be… L? No way, because L would not look like that. But, his hunch was correct.

"L?" Near asked.

"Yes?"

"We're in the same classes right?" L nodded. Near sat back, his expression still blank. He turned around again.

L looked at him. Light twitched. "Excuse me, can you not stare?"

"No."

"What?" Light asked, astounded. How rude was he? L's eyes were boring into the side of his head as he looked at the front of the bus.

L didn't answer (good. )

A few more bumpy minutes and they were at school. Sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: So yes, this happened. Updating is not something I'm good at (especially because school, damn it), but you can always talk to me about whatever.<strong>

**Ignore any and all mistakes, everything I write as of now is unbeta'd. **

**You should totally follow me on tumblr…**

**Fanfiction blog- quoting-myself**

**Personal blog- liight-yagami**

**I will one day put my playlist of songs that I write to on my profile.**

**Light K. Yagami xx**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: i do not own Death Note or any character's from Death Note. Any products, media, etc. is not owned by me and I am merely borrowing it to play with it as I will. <strong>_


End file.
